Internal components in gas turbine engines can be exposed to exhaust gas flow temperatures that exceed the melting temperature of the metal alloys used to form the components. These components include the combustor, turbine, and nozzle. Internal cooling circuits for augmenting heat transfer in such components are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,470 issued to Kvasnak et al. on Jun. 11, 2002, discloses a cooling circuit disposed between a first wall portion and a second wall portion of a wall for use in a gas turbine engine, and includes one or more inlet apertures and one or more exit apertures. The inlet apertures provide a cooling airflow path into the cooling circuit and the exit apertures provide a cooling airflow path out of the cooling circuit. The cooling circuit includes a plurality of first pedestals extending between the first wall portion and the second wall portion.
It would be desirable to augment heat transfer from hot components while minimizing the amount of cooling fluid required, and thus, maximize engine performance. An improved compact heat exchanger is contemplated by the present disclosure.